


Trials of Darkness

by ShadowSpirit020



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Trial series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Season Rewrite, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/pseuds/ShadowSpirit020
Summary: Season 1 AU. Along with Jaden Yuki, another duelist is joining the ranks of Duel Academy. With her Solar System-inspired deck, Kylie Reynolds is ready to take on the academy. Will she be able to protect the world when she is chosen as one to protect the Sacred Beasts cards?Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, only my OCs. All rights remain with Kazuki Takahashi. The "Dracosmos" Archetype belongs to my Beta Reader, EndlessNight025, used with permission.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s), Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Original Female Character(s), Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Original Male Character(s), Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki & Original Female Character(s), Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Trial series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Trials of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am back into the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fandom! And this time, this story is sticking around. A few know me as the person who posted and then took down and had so many ocs (too many to even remember) but this one is sticking. I’m happy to let you know that this OC has been around for nearly 4 years with no name changes–yay me!–
> 
> Hello everyone! It’s been a while since I’ve done anything Yu-Gi-Oh! Related... I won’t go into that, but I’ve come back and joining the “OC Insert” fanon. I’ve done quite a bit of these before, but none really worked out,
> 
> Thanks to [EndlessNight025](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4758331/) of Fanfiction.net for being my Beta

**Trials of Darkness**

**I (1)**

**The Exams for Duel Academy**

(Unnamed Apartment Complex, Domino City)

“Oh, my Odin **{1}**! It should _not_ be this difficult to find my _freaking_ deck!” a female cried out, standing up having searched under her bed. Her black-and-blue-dyed/highlighted hair was pulled up into a messy bun, so it wouldn’t touch the ground. It was also up for practical reasons, her hair got hot when laying on her back and she hated when that happened. She also hated the idea of even cutting it, which more often than not, her hair was usually tied up.

“How do you misplace your own deck, Kylie?” a masculine voice asked from behind her.

The female–Kylie–turned and looked up to see a young man with shoulder-length, pale blonde-white hair, and matching dark red eyes. He wasn’t dressed, like she was, wearing a simple t-shirts and sweatpants.

She narrowed her eyes, “Apparently I do, _Blake_. And I don’t know _how_ ,”

Blake chuckled, ignoring the angry look his sister was giving him. “Try the kitchen. You were there a few nights ago organizing it for your Entry Duel,”

As soon as he said that a soft roar emanated from the kitchen area. Blake chuckled while Kylie flushed. “Seems that Halley could have told you that,”

“Shut up, I’m not used to hearing or seeing Duel Spirits like you can!” the younger sibling whined, and she got off the floor and pushed past her older brother.

Blake let out a full-on laugh, the same one their father would use when their mother did or said something funny. Kylie ignored him and continued her way into the kitchen. And sure enough, lo and behold, was her custom made, black, galaxy-designed Deck case sitting on the kitchen table, right next to a new KaibaCorp Duel Disk.

“Blake, when did my Duel Disk come back in?” Kylie’s Duel Disk started acting up last week, so it had been in service for the last few days.

“Last night, Reese brought it when they bought dinner,” Blake called from his bedroom.

Reese Hayden is Blake’s Duel Manager and pretty much a member of their family. Devon and Freya, Blake and Kylie’s father and mother, get along great with Reese and they with them. Reese considered Devon and Freya as their parents, since they don’t get along with their own, and their relationship was rather toxic too.

“Oh, alright,” Kylie shrugged, not entirely bothered with the reason. Being pretty much family, Reese came over to Blake and Kylie’s place at least four times a week, so it wasn’t unusual for them to come over.

She picked up her Duel Disk and turned to head back into her room when she caught sight of the clock on the stove; 07:35 AM.

Her dark red eyes went wide, “I need to get going!” she cried, grabbing her Deck Case, and running back into her room, nearly running into Blake, who quickly moved to the side to avoid a collision.

“I’ll pack some food for you to eat on the train,” Blake said, walking into the kitchen.

_“Thanks Blake!”_ Kylie shouted from her room.

. . .

Fifty minutes later (a five-minute walk/run to the station and a 45-minute train ride), Kylie arrived at the Domino City Train Station and proceeded to make her way towards Kaiba Land, where the Duel Academy Entry Exams were taking place. She was there earlier in the week, having to come to take the Written Exams–which she scored a 92%. Like any other theme park, there was a line to enter Kaiba Land, but since she was one of the Duel Academy applicants, Kylie was able to bypass the crowd/line, and enter Kaiba Land where she quickly made her way to where the Duel Examinations were being held. There was also a line to enter the building, but unlike the line to enter Kaiba Land, this one was much shorter. It took roughly ten minutes for Kylie to get through, give her name and get her number, and enter the building.

As soon as she entered, Kylie nearly had a panic attack upon seeing the large number of people in the building. _T-This is a lot of people..._ she thought, quickly moving to the side to avoid running into someone.

Having been homeschooled since she was eight years old, the only social interacts she had were with her family, the homeschooling instructors (usually via Skype), and her parents' co-workers. She only attended public school when they were living in Norway, but that was only to the second grade. With her parents’ jobs as archaeologists, the family were constantly traveling to the point it became a hassle for Blake and Kylie to change schools every time they moved. Their parents decided homeschooling/online schooling was the best course, they could work at their own pace, and it wouldn’t interfere with the family’s constant moving. Blake finished the homeschooling when he graduated and began looking at universities. At that point, the family had returned to Devon’s home country, Montreal, Canada, and were staying with his mother, Aeryn. Though Kylie was given the option to attend the local elementary school, she preferred the homeschooling option, which unfortunately, didn’t help with her social skills.

If it weren’t for Blake getting her into _Duel Monsters_ , which forced her to engage in human interactions occasionally, Kylie was sure she could have been classified as a hermit by now (that jerk). But, really, thanks to him, she fell in love with the game and got to duel others, which, helped her interact more with people. Going to Duel Academy would also help her interact with people (it was not the only reason why she was applying for the academy but one of the reasons). Her social skills weren’t so much of an issue, but she still had some problems interacting with others.

The black-and-blue haired teen was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the familiar soft roaring in her ears. She cracked open her eyes, which she hadn’t realized she closed, and saw the apparition of a pale, purple serpentine dragon with a flowing white mane that sparked with what appeared to be ice crystals staring back at her with golden eyes. Kylie stifled the urge to jump out of her seat but managed to keep calm. She was still not used to the Spirit appearing despite it appearing before her for some months now.

“What is it, Halley?” Kylie asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to attract attention to her. She had heard that being able to see Duel Spirits was not very common, and only a few selected few could do it; her brother was one of those few. He’d been able to see Spirits since he was born, apparently.

The little dragon flew above her head in circles, trying to get her attention on something. It was then Kylie took notice of the voice speaking over the intercom.

**_[“Examinee Number 432. Kylie Reynolds, please report to Duel Field Number Five. Again, Examinee Number 432, Kylie Reynolds to Duel Field Number 5.”]_ **

_So that’s what you were trying to do, thanks Halley,_ Kylie quickly got up and made her way to the stairs/elevator to head down to her Duel Field. As she walked, Kylie could hear the little dragon give out small growl as if to say _“You’re welcome”_ before vanishing back into her deck.

. . .

Before walking onto the Duel Field, Kylie pulled her hair back into the messy bun form she had earlier, it was easier to have her hair up when she dueled. It has gotten in the way before, on numerous occasions, to the point it was a danger to herself. Now every time she dueled, Kylie would put her hair up, it was more practical and kept out of the way.

"Kylie Reynolds?" the proctor asked once she walked onto the field.

"Yes, sir," she answered and gave a polite bow.

The proctor nodded. "Very good, now let me remind you of the rules: If you win this duel, you will pass and secure your enrollment in the Academy. Fail, and you will have to try again next year unless your written score was over 90%. If so, you will be allowed admittance under probationary status. Understand?"

Kylie narrowed her dark red-eyes and allowed a small smile to grace her features. "So, I guess that means I'm in either way, huh? Even so, I won't allow myself to lose today–count on it!" With that, she inserted her deck into her KaibaCorp Duel Disk and activated it.

"You obviously have spunk, now let's see if you have the skill to back it up," said the proctor, activating his dueling device as well.

The two then drew their opening hands and cried, "Duel!"

**Proctor: 4000**

**Kylie: 4000**

"I'll begin," the proctor said, drawing his card and then switching his drawn card with another one in his hand. "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in Attack Mode." Within a flash, a male magician in a purple suit, hat and cape appeared, carrying two silver scepters with white orbs in them (4/1600/1200).

"Next, I activate Tremendous Fire, which inflicts 1000 points of damage to you and 500 to me." Kylie flinched as flames came out of the card and surrounded her and her opponent in tornado-like columns.

**Proctor: 3500**

**Kylie: 3000**

As she waved the holographic flames away, her opponent continued with his turn, "Since I played a Normal Spell, Rapid-Fire Magician’s activates, dealing you 400 points of damage,”

Kylie's eyes went wide in surprise and watched as the orbs on Rapid-Fire Magician's specter glowed red and then he launched a magical blast towards her, who quickly blocked the attack with her Duel Disk.

**Proctor: 3500**

**Kylie: 2600**

"Second, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, increasing my Life Points by 1000." A kind old woman appeared in front of the proctor and then healed him.

**Proctor: 4500**

**Kylie: 2600**

"And because Dian Keto the Cure Master was a Normal Spell, you get hit with another 400 points."

As fireballs suddenly appeared and headed towards her, Kylie quickly reflected them with her duel disk, watching her Life Points take another dip.

**Proctor: 4500**

**Kylie: 2200**

"Finally, I set two cards face-down and activate the Continuous Spell Wave-Motion Cannon," the proctor concluded as two vertical cards appeared at his feet and a strange green and gold cannon appeared to his right. "Your move, applicant."

Before drawing her card, Kylie took a moment to assess the situation. _He's already burned nearly half my Life Points in one turn. Needless to say, this duel isn't going to last very long, especially with that Wave-Motion Cannon..._

Though her opponent hadn't explained its effect, she knew that Wave-Motion Cannon charged up during each of its controller's Standby Phases and that it could be sent to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to the opponent for each Standby Phase that passed since its activation. That meant she was either going to need to get rid of it or win before her opponent had the chance to wipe her out with the thing.

"My turn!" Kylie finally said, drawing her card.

"Hold it," the proctor said, surprising Kylie before she could even look at her card. "I activate my face-down, Secret Barrel! With this Trap, you take 200 points of damage for every card in your hand and field. Since you currently have six cards, you take 1200 points of damage!"

Kylie's eyes widen in surprise, or shock, but she didn't have time before pulling her Duel Disk up to protect herself from the energy bullets from the Trap card.

**Proctor: 4500**

**Kylie: 1000**

_Crap, crap, crap!_ Kylie cursed. With just 1000 Life Points left, she was now in perfect range to be taken out by that Cannon next turn, assuming that other set card of his didn't finish the job first...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, she couldn’t let herself think like that. Hadn’t she said already said she _was_ going to win? She couldn’t back down now. Kylie looked down at her hand, and after studying it, she realized she had nothing to worry about–whoops. She really needed to stop stressing over nothing like that.

Kylie picked one of the cards in her hand and inserted into her Duel Disk. “I activate the Continuous Spell card known as _Dracosmic Arrival_!” The card rose from the ground in front of Kylie, but no one was paying any attention to it. They were move focused on what was _above_ her; sparkling clouds had appeared above Kylie.

She picked out the first card in her hand and inserted it into her disk. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card known as Dracosmic Arrival!" The card appeared in front of Kylie, but no one was paying attention to it, they were looking at the sparkling clouds _above_ her!

The proctor looked at the clouds in confusion, this was the first time anything with "Dracosmos" was heard. He wasn't the only one, everyone in the stands were also confused and curious about these "Dracosmos" cards.

. . .

“Hmm, interesting, a new archetype, perhaps?” A brown-haired female asked, leaning on the railing. Her gray eyes looked toward her companion, “Any thoughts, Zane?”

The figure next to her was her fellow classmate; a tall, young man with dark blue hair, and matching eyes, “Possibly, Brynn. But seeing as we have never seen or heard of these before, most likely,” was all he said.

Brynn rolled her eyes at her friend, before turning back to the duel. She was extremely fascinated with the girls’ cards.

. . .

“As I control no Monsters, I’m allowed to Special Summon 1 Dracosmos from my hand. Nova, Dracosmos of Beginnings, come on out!” Kylie called as she slapped the card on her Duel Disk and descending from the shimmering cloud above her came a white and gold-winged dragon with orange eyes and a blazing nova in the center of its chest. The dragon–Nova–let out a mighty roar as he landed on the field, ready for battle (4/1700/1400).

“Because Nova was Special Summoned his effect activates,” Kylie added, pointing to her dragon, “I can now Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Dracosmos monster from my hand,” as she explained, Kylie pulled out another card from her hand, “I summon Mercury, Dracosmos of Boundaries in Attack Mode!” Appearing next to Nova from another portal, was a copper-colored dragon with a tan underbelly and green eyes. Mercury was giving a dragon like grin seeing who he was about to battle (4/1200/1500).

“Mercury’s effect activates!” Kylie suddenly shouted, before the proctor had a chance to react, “Since he was Special Summoned, I can target any number of Spells or Traps on the field, and based on the number of Dracosmos I control, return them to your hand. I currently have two, so your set card and Wave-Motion Canon are sent back to your hand!”

The proctor gasped in surprise as Mercury released a powerful wing beat, releasing a wave of heat that blew the proctor's back row cards back into his hand.

"Now, with my Normal Summon, I'll bring out Mars, Dracosmos of Conflict!" Next to the other two dragons came a muscular scarlet dragon with golden eyes and horns. Like with Nova, Mars also gave a roar when he landed on the field. He too was ready for battle. Unknown to everyone but Kylie, the three dragons shared a single glance and a nod, they were ready for battle (4/1800/1600).

The proctor (and everyone watching) stared in shock and gasped in surprise, very quickly, she managed to get _three_ dragons on the field. That was no easy feat unless you had “Lord of Dragons” and “Flute of Summoning Dragon”. Yet, she managed it without either of those cards.

“I activate Mars’s effect,” Kylie said, reminding the proctor he was in a duel. “Since he was Normal Summoned, I can target 1 Dracosmos monster I control and inflict damage to you equal to it’s Level times 200,” A red aura surrounded Mars, indicting that Kylie picked him for his effect. Mars then let out a small blast of fire, hitting the proctor’s Duel Disk.

**Proctor: 3700**

**Kylie: 1000**

Kylie wasn’t finished with her turn just yet, “I activate the continuous Spell card, _Dracosmic Circle_ ,” Behind Nova, was a Spell card showing four dragons floating in the middle of a ring of shimming stars. “Thanks to this card, all face-up Dracosmos monsters gain 200 Attack Points for ever Dracosmos monster I control!”

With three Dracosmos, Kylie’s monsters’ power would raise by 600. Each dragon let out roars as they were surrounded by a light blue aura of power ("Nova": ATK: 1700–2300), ("Mercury": ATK: 1200–1800), ("Mars": ATK: 1800–2400).

With nothing to protect himself and nothing in his hand to help him, the proctor knew he was done for. And this applicant managed to defeat him in a OTK.

"Nova, take out Rapid-Fire Magician!" Nova let out a roar, the star on his chest glowing brightly before releasing a burst of light from his jowls, incinerating the magician.

**Proctor: 3000**

**Kylie: 1000**

With no monsters to protect him, the Proctor was dead. He knew it and everyone else did.

"Mercury and Mars, attack directly! Go!" On her command, the two dragons unleashed their own fiery attacks on the proctor, wiping out the rest of his Life Points.

**Proctor: 0**

**Kylie: 1000, Winner**

The proctor dusted off his jacket once the holograms disappeared and then turned to Kylie, who had returned her cards and deactivated her duel disk. "Congratulations, applicant! Well done, and welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you!" Kylie exclaimed with a bow of her head before exiting the field.

. . .

After her duel, Kylie was feeling pretty good as she made her way out of the testing facility. However, her cheerful mood was ruined the moment something decided to collide into her at top speed.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground, finding it hard to catch her breath, not only because the fall knocked the wind out of her, but also due to added weight currently on her chest and abdomen.

_What hit me?_ she wondered, dazed, but soon found her answer when she opened her eyes and discovered some guy sprawled over her, also appearing somewhat out of sorts.

Kylie couldn't care less about the boy's condition at the moment, though, and demanded him to get off of her, only to squirm and kick him off herself seconds later after deciding he wasn't moving fast enough.

"Heh, sorry about that!" the boy apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Kylie gave a forced smile, as he helped her up as well. Part of her was annoyed at the boy for falling on her, but the other part wasn't. "It's alright," she managed out. She didn't want to snap at the poor kid.

"I really am sorry about that. I was already running late and was trying to make up time." The boy said. "Hopefully, I'm not too later to do my entry duel."

Kylie slowly nodded her head; she was slightly worried. Before she left, she'd heard the PA announce that the last duel was in a few minutes.

"Uh, you may have a problem. I just came from the Duel Area, and they announced the last duel was happening in a few minutes."

The boy's eyes went wide, " _What!?_ "

Before Kylie could reply, the boy turned and ran in the direction she just came, leaving the blue-black-haired teen blinking in surprise. After a minute, Kylie shrugged her shoulders, turned and continued leaving the Kaiba Dome.

Seeing as she had a lot of time before she needed to go home, Kylie decided to spend some time in Kaiba Land. After all, it would be a while before she would be coming back to the place.

. . .

Spending a few hours at Kaiba Land was worth it. Kylie enjoyed going on rides, having a few duels here and there, which helped her work more with her Dracosmos. One duelist, almost gave her a run for her money, making her duel harder than she had before. In the end, she won the duel.

She was now on her way home since it was almost 5:00 pm. The train ride would be at least 45 minutes back to her brother's apartment. She wanted to get back at a somewhat decent time–but afternoon/evening train rides were unpredictable, it always got crowded around this time.

Kylie was right, it took almost an hour to get home. Leaving the train station, she ran towards her brother's place, only stopping when she reached the complex. She paused noticing the lack of her brother's Hyundai Santa Fe Sport in the parking lot.

_Hmm, guess he’s out._ Kylie thought as she made her way up o their apartment. As she entered the kitchen area, she found another note on the table.

_Had some things to do today, meeting with Reese and talk about next duels and a bunch of other things. Not sure when I'll be back, so don't wait up for dinner. Mrs. Akiyama is home if you need anything. Don't forget to call Mom and Dad and tell them if you won your duel–which I am positive you killed it!_

_~ Blake_

Kylie smiled at the note, before looking at the clock. It was 5:15 pm here, meaning it was just 10:15 am in Italy, where her parents were.

As she walked into her bedroom, Halley appeared beside her. “Hey,” she said to her Duel Spirit, while she wasn’t comfortable in talking to her Duel Spirit out in public, she was completely find at home.

Halley let out a low growl of greeting, before landing on Kylie’s shoulder. The teen smiled as she grabbed her Apple MacBook Air and took it into the living room.

Her parents were very happy that she passed her duel, her father, Devon, knew how much it meant for her, as a former duelist. Her mother, Freya, didn't know much about dueling itself but supported both her children. She was very happy; Kylie could tell through her dark red eyes–which Kylie and Blake inherited. Devon mentioned that he knew Kylie would pass, after all, dueling was in the family. He had a glimmer in his eye, which made Freya roll her eyes and slap him.

Kylie spoke more about what was to happen since she passed her Duel Exam. Before leaving the Kaiba Dome, she was told what would happen in the next few days, when she would be heading to Duel Academy and where she would have to meet along with the rest of the students.

Unfortunately, there was a downside with the good news. The day that Kylie is supposed to head to Duel Academy was when her parents would be at a research site on the outskirts of Rome, Italy, where communication was limited. They wouldn't be able to even leave to see Kylie off. Kylie made sure to tell them that it was a right and they would always be able to talk when they are in a city or town. Both wished they could talk more, but they had to meet with the head of the Research Group to talk about tomorrow's plans. After a reluctant goodbye, the Skype call ended.

**Author's Note:**

>  **{1}** Born in Norway, Kylie greatly looks up to the Norse Gods and Goddess and will often use their names rather than using “Oh My Gosh/Lord/God”.


End file.
